This time you're not so lucky
by BendyStrawBunny
Summary: Zim and Dib are in high skool and Zim comes up with yet another plan to rule the world! But this time Dib decides he doesn't want to save mankind. Chapter 5 is up!!
1. It begins

Ok, of course first things first, I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters or anything like that. Second of all this is my first fanfic EVER so pleeeeassse read and review! Also if you can review with advice to improve since I probably need it.  
  
This time you're not so lucky by BendyStrawBunny  
  
Dib sat in the back of Health and Nutrition class doodling on his binder instead of listening to what his teacher was saying. He didn't even know why Heath and Nutrition was required; it wouldn't help him in real life.  
  
"Mr. Membrane I am so sorry my class isn't interesting enough for you"  
  
Dib looked up and realized everyone was staring at him including Mr. Peel the Teacher.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Peel." Dib said as he turned red in embarrassment.  
  
Mr. Peel narrowed his eyes and turned back around and continued his lesson.  
  
A strange looking boy in front of Dib chuckled and muttered "Squealy Fool" under his breath before quickly turning his head back around.  
  
Zim.  
  
Dib was still amazed that he was still here after all these years, instead of dissected with his alien organs in jars. In the past he had so many chances to prove to the world what Zim really was but all he managed to do was keep him from the destroying all of mankind. Which should have been enough, but Dib wouldn't be happy until he was rid of Zim forever.  
  
It killed him that no matter what he did Zim would always be there laughing and laughing...  
  
No, he couldn't think like that. He would beat Zim in the end. He had to.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Zim sat in Heath and Nutrition class fidgeting with a loose thread coming from his binder. Which was far more interesting than what the Human worm teacher was talking about. It sickened him that he was still pretending to be a human instead of ruling the horrible stink people with an iron fist. Oooo how it sickened him so much so that he-  
  
"Mr. Membrane I am so sorry that my class isn't interesting enough for you"  
  
For a spilt second Zim thought that Mr. Peel was talking to him. He sat upright immediately and than realized that he was talking to the Dib Human behind him.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Peel" Dib mumbled behind him.  
  
Zim smiled, he could sense the embarrassment in his rival's voice. He turned around and stared at Dib. "Squealy Human" he muttered under his breath and turned back around.  
  
"Now back to what I was saying, you can never be too careful about GERMS. There are GERMS EVERYWHERE! IN YOUR CLOTHES! ON YOUR SHOES! ON YOUR BOOKS! ON THE WALLS AND ON FLOOR! They can get you sick! Beware!"  
  
Zim stopped listening. This teacher was obliviously paranoid and insane.  
  
"Why I knew someone who got sick because of GERMS once. Mmyep sure did why he was so sick he couldn't get out of bed for days!"  
  
Zim's eyes widened. An idea suddenly grew in his mind. Before earth germs were just a source of pure fear for him but if he could harness their powers and use than for his own purposes... Why he could make the entire high skool sick! OR better yet make them weak... too weak to resist an invasion.  
  
Zim's face twisted into an evil smile. Sometimes his brilliance amazed him. He just had to last the rest of the day so he could get home and work on his plan.  
  
Three hours later Zim walked up to his house's door and opened it. The Female Robot Parental Unit met him inside with a cheerful, "Welcome home son! YOUR HAIR IS A MESS!" Than it jumped on Zim's head with a wooden spoon in hand.  
  
The robot whacked Zim on the head several times before exploding and falling to pieces on the floor.  
  
Zim rubbed his bruised head and stared wide-eyed at the robot pieces on the floor. "Uhhh.. I'll have to fix that later..."  
  
Before he could even take another step a loud squealing came from the Kitchen.  
  
"MASSSSSSTERS HOMMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Zim screamed as he tried to dodge his defected SIR unit. "GIR! GET OF MY HEADDDDD!!!" he cried as he ran around franticly.  
  
"Okie Dokie" GIR said merrily as he popped of Zim's head and landed gently on the ground.  
  
"GIR! I have much work to do! I will tell you in the lab! Hurry!" 


	2. Another amazing plan from ZIM

Yaaaay second chapter, please read and review!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dib walked home happily, glad that skool was over. Gaz was next to him playing her Game Slave 4.  
  
"So Gaz how was your day?" Dib asked.  
  
Gaz replied with an annoyed grunt and mumbled "Not now Dib I must see the SUPER MUTANT VAMPIRE PIGGY!"  
  
One day, Dib thought, that game would drive his little sister insane. If that hasn't already happened of course.  
  
"Dad! We're home!" Dib yelled as his ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Welcome home kids! Welcome home kids! Welcome home kids! Welcome home kids!" said a broken floating video monitor with Dr. Membrane's face on it. Gaz kicked it and it stopped repeating itself.  
  
Dib didn't notice this however for he was upstairs in his room.  
  
Torn pages from UFO zines lined the four walls that surrounded the bed Dib was laying on. He had his laptop in front of him. The laptop screen was spilt into four sections. Three of them were just static but the one in the top right hand corner had a blurry picture from a video camera in it.  
  
Dib smiled to him he remembered the day he planted the four cameras in Zim's underground lab. Zim found out though, but could only find three. He destroyed the ones he had found. It didn't matter, there was still one Zim didn't know about.  
  
That's how Dib was able to foil all of Zim's plans. The camera had been there since the last year of elementary skool and every time Zim told his robot sidekick his evil plan to rule the world Dib heard it and was right there messing it up. OF course after so many years of service the camera picture was pretty screwed up, but the microphone worked fine.  
  
"Now GIR," Dib ears perked up as he heard the voice come from the laptop. "I want you to listen very carefully ok?"  
  
"oKK!" the hyper robot squeaked  
  
"I have come up with yet another BRILLIANT PLAN TO RULE THE HUMANS! It involves-" started Zim  
  
"What?" Interrupted GIR.  
  
"I said I, ZIM, as come up with-"  
  
"What?" Repeated GIR loudly.  
  
"My plan-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rule the-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"BE QUIET GIR! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! Now this is my plan..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes at his annoying robot GIR. "BE QUIET GIR! I'M TRYING YOU TELL YOU SOMETHING! Now this is my plan."  
  
Zim walked over to a large monitor and typed something into it. The Monitor lit up and a picture of the skool cafeteria could be seen.  
  
"Today in human skool," Zim explained to GIR. "I had an amazing idea! The Teacher human Peel was going on about GERMS! You may remember the incident we had with the earth's germs a while back, but only now do I realize the powers they have! A human sick just because of a creature so small that they can't even see it! It's PATHETIC! But useful to our upcoming invasion. If we can somehow contaminate their lunch with germs and make them sick they will be too weak to resist an invasion! First the High Skool Cafeteria.. than THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahaa eh.... that plan sounded better this morning... Oh well MUHAHHAHAHHAA!"  
  
"Now GIR! I have much work to do! Computer take me to work station five!"  
  
A robot hand came out of the ceiling and grabbed Zim. Than it threw him down a passageway in front of a door labeled 'Work Station 5'. Zim stood up dusted himself off and walked through the doorway.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dib dashed down the stairs fully equipped with alien prevention devices he had ordered from Crop Circles Magazine. "Gaz! Gotta go... SAVE... MANKIND!" He ran towards the door and reached for the knob but something stopped him. "Lettgo!!" Dib shouted.  
  
"And were do you think you are going son?"  
  
"Dad?!" But before he could say anymore his Dad lifted him by his black trench coat and put him on a chair in the living room.  
  
"Dib, we have to talk..." started Mr. Membrane as he took a seat across from Dib.  
  
"But Dad! ZIM-"  
  
"That's what we did to talk about son." He interrupted. "I afraid this zim alien thing has got to stop. I think you are losing your mind! Why don't you study a REAL science, instead of this para-nonsense."  
  
"It's NOT nonsense Dad!" Dib cried "I have proof!-"  
  
"Don't start Dib. You've been doing this since you were able to talk! I don't know were I went wrong! Both of my children are insane! Gaz never stops playing that damned video game and you... you with your talk of aliens and ghosts and big-foot! It's an embarrassment! I am the one of the greatest scientists in the world and look at what my descendents have become, a goth and a UFO freak!"  
  
Dib couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded like his Dad had been waiting to say that for a long time.  
  
His disbelief quickly turned to anger "How can you talk about your own children like that?"  
  
"Go to your room... now. I will hear no more of this."  
  
Dib narrowed his eyes and clutched his fists, but he did as he was told. He ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
Dib sat on the floor head in hands thinking. Maybe he was insane. Enough people had told him that. He could deal with the kids at skool who called him Mulder or freak and threw things at him during class. He didn't care about them, they could say all they wanted and it didn't hurt him. Gaz was the only person he considered a friend. But now his own father had called him a freak. Maybe he was a freak.  
  
No, he stopped himself, he wasn't a freak that's just what them wanted him to think. Dib grabbed his stuff and opened the window. He climbed down the tree next to the house and sprinted towards Zim's house. 


	3. Incredibly convenient

Alright chapter three, this is when the title of this fic actually starts to make sense! Hooray! This was written while listening to Third Eye Blind's "Jumper" You can kinda tell later on... Please review!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was too cloudy and dark to see the sun setting as Dib walked along the sidewalk leading to Zim's Home Base. He had suddenly realized that he didn't have any plan on how to get into Zim's Underground labs.  
  
He knelt on the ground and looked through what he had thrown in his backpack to see if there was anything that would help him.  
  
Two issues of Crop Circles Magazine, his math book, an extra pair of glasses, and the squirrel costume.  
  
"What is all this crap?!? What was I thinking?!?" Dib couldn't believe how stupid he was. None of this would help him to get into the labs! Was he even paying attention to what he was doing when he put this stuff into his backpack?  
  
Dib sighed; he wasn't about to go back. Even though he was positive that his Dad hadn't bothered to check to see if he was even there.  
  
What was he going to do now? He couldn't go home and he couldn't do what he left to do! It was-  
  
A high pitched squeal interrupted his thoughts. "PIGGGYYYY??? WHERE ARE YOU GOOOINGG?? PIGGY WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!"  
  
Zim's front door burst open and a small pig toy flew out of it like a rocket. Before Dib could doubt what he had just saw a green dog ran out of the house after the pig screaming, "NOOO PIG NOOO!"  
  
Well that's something you don't see everyday, thought Dib. Than Dib froze, he turned towards Zim's door.  
  
It was wide open.  
  
Without even thinking Dib dashed madly towards the door in fear that it would shut if he didn't hurry.  
  
He was inside. It shouldn't have seemed so amazing, he had been gotten in many times before but... wow that was incredibly convenient! Dib knew that Zim was far down inside the labs so if the dog didn't come back too soon he wouldn't have any problems getting down there.  
  
Dib knew the place like the back of his hand. He went to the kitchen, and climbed into the trash can that lead to an elevator.  
  
Dib went onto the elevator and whistled as it took him down deeper and deeper underground. Finally it stopped right in the room where the one camera Zim hadn't found was in. Dib stepped out of the elevator and glanced around. He seemed to be enjoying the tour of Zim's house he was getting. He also seemed to take his time walking down the corridor that led to Work Station Five.  
  
He even hummed softly as he walked. And as he went on he began to sing quietly "I wish you would step out from that ledge my friend, you could cut ties with all the lies that you've living in. And if you do not want to see me again I would understand, I would understand....."  
  
Dib was almost disappointed when he finally reached the door. But nevertheless he twisted the knob and stepped inside.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Dib! How did you get into the house? Why didn't the computer warn me??" Zim cried as saw Dib waltz right into the room where he was working on his AMAZING PLAN!  
  
"Your stupid dog left the door open, and I don't know why your computer didn't go off maybe it's broken." Dib said. "But that's not the point! Don't change the subject! I'm here to stop you Zim! I know about your plan and you won't get away with it!"  
  
"HA! I laugh at your cliched smugness Dib! For I have taken many precautions to stop you from messing up my plan! Oh so many precautions I have taken-"  
  
"Yeah, like what?" Interrupted Dib.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ZIM?!" Zim shouted angrily. "I'll have you know that everything having to do with this plan is stored on this very computer so you can do nothing about it! NOTHING!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!"  
  
Dib stared blankly at the Computer and than at Zim. "Couldn't I just destroy the computer?"  
  
"I- uhhhh... OH CRAP!! FUCK, SHIT AND OTHER SUCH EXPLETIVES!!" (hey lookie a JtHM quote!) shouted Zim.  
  
Dib quickly grabbed the math book out of his backpack.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" cried Zim.  
  
Dib raised his hand into the air with the Math book. Just one throw and he would save the world... again.  
  
He stopped.  
  
Save the world.. again. For what? A bunch of idiots who didn't even like him. Idiots who made fun of him and bullied him for no reason. Idiots like his Father who had finally lost all hope in him. Idiots who didn't even realize that the person they picked on had saved their asses far too many times to count. Idiots who had a fucking ALIEN LIVING RIGHT UNDER THEIR NOSES and they didn't even notice!  
  
It was pathetic. Dib lowered his hand. He couldn't see the point to try and save ignorant fools like that. This time they wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
Dib threw the math book as hard as he could at floor and ran out of the house and into the night.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ooooooo... what happens next?? The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow. 


	4. Muhahaha

See by 'the next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow' I meant a couple days from now... yep. Sorry it's late! Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Dib! Get out of bed now!! It's almost time for school!!"  
  
Dib woke up with a start and rubbed his head. He had cut the side of his face climbing back up the tree. It had been a long night.  
  
He pulled himself out of his bed, got dressed and stumbled down the stairs.  
  
When Dib went outside Gaz was already down the street. "Hey Gaz! Wait up!" He yelled after his sister.  
  
She stopped and he caught up with her. "What happened to your face?" Gaz asked without taking her eyes off of her GS4.  
  
Dib hesitated, but than he realized it didn't matter what he told her, she wouldn't care.  
  
"I snuck out of the house and when I came back I cut my face on the tree outside my window."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After he had gotten home from Zim's base the night before, he had spent the best of two hours in front of the mirror thinking. He didn't know what to think. He was torn between, disappointment in himself, horror at what he had done, and... relief that the burden of the world wasn't on his shoulders anymore.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zim almost skipped as his walked to high skool. Visions of the humans' soon-to-come doom flashed in his mind. He had placed a germ bomb in the skool cafeteria earlier that morning. It had gone off an hour ago contaminating the horrible stink children's skool food.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for them" thought Zim. "Wait a minute.. no I don't!"  
  
"MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Zim out loud.  
  
Across the street a man in a lawn chair lowered an eyebrow.  
  
-------------------------  
  
*RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
The bell rang at the end of Health and Nutrition. Dib grabbed his books and headed towards the Cafeteria.  
  
"Move it loser." someone said behind Dib rudely and pushed him down. Dib's glasses flew off his head.  
  
Half-blind Dib stumbled to the locker his glasses had landed near. After feeling around the floor he found them and placed them on his head.  
  
The locker door swung open and whacked Dib on the nose.  
  
"Oh sorry Dib... I didn't see your over-sized head." Dib looked up.  
  
"Zim."  
  
"I wanted to thank you human stink, because of you I will soon claim the world as mine." Zim said coldly.  
  
Dib narrowed his eyes and went to the cafeteria with his head down. He knew Zim was right but he didn't want to think about it.  
  
Dib sat at the same table he always did. The one farthest back with only one other person, Gaz.  
  
Dib hadn't bothered to bring a lunch, he wasn't hungry.  
  
He watched as the rest of the children got in line and bought lunches. They were diving right into their own destruction.  
  
Dib had a sudden urge to jump up on the table and tell everyone that Zim had poisoned the food.  
  
But there were a few things wrong with that plan.  
  
First off he'd get in trouble. Second, no one would believe him. And thirdly they deserved it.  
  
The last thought sickened him.  
  
As the students got their lunches and sat down with them Dib kept thinking, No! Don't eat them! It will poison you!  
  
But he just sat there and did nothing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zim sat down at the first table he saw and glanced around at the students greedily stuffing their faces. He smiled a smile that would reach ear to ear, that is if he had ears.  
  
He imagined how wonderful the rest of the day would be. By the end of the skool day the children would all be sick. They would spread the sickness to their teachers and friends who hadn't gotten skool lunch and than later to their parents and siblings. Than their siblings would spread it to their friends and so on and so on. Than Zim imagined the transmission he would send to the Almighty Tallest. They would be trilled about his success and soon the Irken armada would come and take over the planet. The world would belong to Irk and Zim would be praised as one of the greatest invaders of all time!!  
  
Zim began laughing under his breath and unable to contain himself he laughed out loud. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHHAHAHA-"  
  
The entire cafeteria stopped talking and stared at Zim.  
  
"HAHAHA.." Zim glanced around and stopped laughing, "Ahem." He folded his hands on the table.  
  
The students began talking again.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dib's next class was Gym. Dib sat on the bleachers wearing his blue and yellow PE uniform. He watched the others playing basketball, any minute now and they'd be dropping like flies.  
  
"Uh, Teacher? I don't feel very good..." said a small boy with his arms folded in front of his stomach.  
  
"Nonsense, Sean! You look fine." said Mr. Been the PE teacher who turned Sean around and pushed his forward.  
  
"No really I.." Sean fainted.  
  
Before Mr. Been could do anything the rest of the PE class started to hold their stomachs and fall over.  
  
In panic Mr. Been looked all around the room in search of someone, anyone, who wasn't sick who could help him. His eyes fell on Dib.  
  
"Derk! I'm-"  
  
"My name is Dib." Dib said without changing his expression.  
  
"Whatever, you have to go and get the nurse and bring her here."  
  
"Alright,"  
  
Dib walked out of the gym and walked down the hallway. He knew getting the nurse was hopeless. He was sure she was already busy with everyone else. As Dib walked he glanced into the windows of the classrooms. Every single one was the same. A class full of sick students and a panicking teacher.  
  
Dib wondered why Zim hadn't bothered to contaminate the teachers' food, but than he realized that they'd be sick too soon enough.  
  
When Dib finally go to the Nurse's office the first person he saw was Gaz. "Gaz? Are you sick too?" Dib asked her.  
  
"No, my teacher sent me. I was the only one in class that wasn't sick." She replied. Than he remembered that Gaz hadn't eaten anything that day either.  
  
A sign on the nurse's office door said 'Please wait, the nurse is busy'. Gaz and Dib both took a seat in the hallway next to two other children.  
  
They could heard screams and groans coming from everywhere in the skool. "Pfft, whiners..." muttered Gaz under her breath.  
  
Five minutes later Gaz was playing her GS4 and Dib was nervously pulling on a string from his coat, both were still waiting for the nurse. Someone came walking down the hallway.  
  
The person was walking slowly with a huge grin on his face. At first Dib couldn't tell who is was but-  
  
"Zim?"  
  
But before Zim could reply the nurse came out of the office looking extremely worn out. "Are you children sick too?"  
  
"No, our teachers send us. Everyone in our classes are sick." Dib explained.  
  
The Nurse looked at the children with annoyance. "Tell me something I don't know, the entire school is sick! You are probably the only students that aren't. You must be immune or something-"  
  
"Of course not!" interrupted Zim nervously. "I am A PERFECTLY NORMAL child!!! I am just like all others humans! heh heh heh..."  
  
The Nurse gave Zim a weird look. "Anyway, if you kids aren't sick leave before you get it, skool is over."  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Call to the Tallest

------------------  
  
Zim, Gaz, Dib and the two other children (Which Zim soon recognized as Mary and Keef) left the skool together.  
  
The High Skool was on the borderline of the city and the suburbs. All five turned right towards the suburbs. No one spoke, but Zim didn't even notice. He was so excited to get home and make a call to the Tallest and tell them of his success.  
  
At first he had been worried that because the sick children were quarantined in the skool that the disease wouldn't spread. But as Zim turned off to go to his cul-de-sac he heard Keef and Mary cough.  
  
Zim flung open his door and paused without going in. He glanced inside and looked around. Than he remembered that he had deactivated the Parental Units. He ran inside.  
  
"GIR! I'm home!!" He yelled as he jumped down the tube in the trashcan that led to his lab.  
  
GIR met him in the communication room. "Hi!!" He cried energetically.  
  
"GIR!! The plan was successful! I must contact the Tallest!" Zim said as he ran to the large monitor and started typing.  
  
"What plan?" GIR said as he threw his pig toy into the air.  
  
"The plan to poison the stink children's skool food." Zim said as the screen flashed 'Connecting... Connecting...'.  
  
'Oooooooooohhhhh that plan..." GIR's pig toy fell and landed on GIR's metal head. "Ow... oh it's you piggy!! YAAAAY!!"  
  
Zim smiled and turned back towards the screen. "Connection complete" it said in a monotone voice and soon The Almighty Tallest Red and Purple showed up on the screen. Red was drinking an Irk cola and Purple was eating curly fries. "Aww, not him again..." mumbled Red so quietly that Zim couldn't hear him.  
  
"Greetings my Tallest!" Piped Zim cheerfully and wiggled his antenna in salute.  
  
"Uh.. hello.. Zim..." said Purple.  
  
"My Tallest the plan I told you about before was successful! I-"  
  
"What plan?" Interrupted Red as he slurped his cola.  
  
"The plan to contaminate the human children's food."  
  
"Oooh yeah, that plan..." said Red glancing at Purple and pointing to his head.  
  
"Yes, I will contact you in about a week to let you know when to send the Armada. Invader Zim signing off." And Zim's image disappeared on the screen.  
  
"You know..." said Purple to Red. "We should reeeeeally block transmissions from Earth."  
  
Red nodded.  
  
------------------  
  
Dib stood in front of his house watching chaos unfold. Keef and Mary had spread the disease outside of the school and now nearly everyone on the planet had it. Zim had called the Armanda and they had come. Enormous purple and red ships with the Irken symbol grinning evilly on the front had flown in and started destroying everything. Irken Solders were marching up and down the streets putting up signs with Irken writing and Zim's face on them and killing any humans that got in their way.  
  
Dib just sat there, watching all of it in horror wishing he had destroyed the computer when he had the chance. But he could do nothing about it now, the world was doomed.  
  
A purple voot runner landed a few feet in front of Dib. He looked up and saw Zim stepping out of it and looking extremely smug.  
  
"Hello, Dib." He said looking down on him and grinning largely. "I just want to thank you again for this opportunity to rule the planet. I couldn't have done it without you." He pulled out a small gun from behind his back. "But now we must part our ways, good bye Dib." He pulled the trigger- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Dib! Shut up!" Cried Gaz from another room.  
  
Dib sat up quickly and looked around. He was in his room. He got out of bed and ran to the window expecting to see the world in ruins. But he didn't, he saw the houses of the suburbs all in one piece, and the city skyline perfectly normal and intact.  
  
He sighed in relief; it had all been a dream. Zim didn't create a virus to end all viruses and mankind wasn't doomed because of him. He walked over to the mirror.  
  
He still had a cut on the side of his face.  
  
Dib's eyes widened, that meant that not all of it had been a dream. Zim did create the virus... but now Dib had a chance to stop it.  
  
He ran downstairs and entered the basement lab glad that his father was at work. He began to work on a cure.  
  
Dib worked all night on the cure for the disease. And finally at 3 in the morning he held a test tube high in the air and yelled at the top of his lungs. "It's done! I've found the cure for Zim's disease! Take that!!" And collapsed on the floor sound asleep.  
  
------------------  
  
"Dib, what are you doing in Dad's labs? Get up."  
  
Dib awoke to someone kicking him sharply in the back. "Ow, quit it Gaz..." He mumbled and stood up and rubbed his eyes. Twenty test tubes filled with light green liquid were sitting in a rack on the table in front of him. He suddenly remembered why he was down there.  
  
"Gaz!" Dib turned around and faced his sister. "The disease that everyone caught at school was created by Zim to take over the world! But I didn't stop him because.... I dunno... got all insane I s'pose... But anyway I had a dream that the world ended and.. uhh... well.. I don't really remember it but, I think I died or something. Anyway than I came down here and found a cure!! Wow! That sounded really stupid didn't it?"  
  
Gaz nodded.  
  
"Anyway, we have to find a way to get this cure to everyone who's infected. Come on Gaz, we have a lot of ground to cover!" 


End file.
